Appentence
by Azzie.K
Summary: Appentence"An eager desire, instinctive inclination,attraction or natural bond" Cendrillion Gerard is the name I knew&who I am. Terpsichore Labonair was the name I was born with. I'm a abomination among beasts, my life went from hiding in the shadows for my protection, to freedom in the light fighting for my love, my friends& my family. "Animals are beasts& man is the monster"
1. Prolouge

The street was bustling with people the air filled with the sounds of jazz music and voices. The sky had turned dark but the streets were brightly lit with colored lights. It made the city come to life. The grip on my for arm tightened as I was dragged in and out of the crowds of tourists and locals. I had missed being home the feeling the smell the sound there was nothing like it. After being stuck in the middle of no where pretty much alone for the past two years, it was incredible to be back.

As I was dragged through the streets of the french quarter, the ones I ran so many times as I child. The familiar old beige coloured building called the Abattoir came into view. I was raised there I was taught there I spent my childhood there.

Felix my so called guardian tightened the grip on my arm starting to crush it, I struggled against it trying to pull away from the pain. I was yanked hard pulled towards the Gate of the Abattoir. Felix didn't knock or even announce himself. He forced open the old iron gates as he stormed in forcefully dragging me with him inside. He walked right into the middle of the building before he stopped.

My eyes scanned the building nothing yet everything had seemed to changed. The wall were still old and weathered the floor still had the same chips. But all the furniture was covered in white sheets, it didn't feel warm and welcome like a home; It felt cold and unwelcoming.

"Marcellus!" Felix shouted angrily as I continued to try and pull away from him

"Who are you are what are you doing in my home" a voice said darkly

Felix turned taking me with him as he turned to face the stairs. where we were greeted by the man I knew to be Niklaus Mikaelson. Other than a change in hair and clothing he looked the same as the photo I was shown as a child.

Klaus was walking down the stairs with a displeased look on his face, I couldn't help but watch him in awe. I could tell Felix had gotten nervous in the presences of the original hybrid, by the feeling of his grip loosening on my arm. I took it as my chance to get free, I hated being restricted. I turned away and thrusting my body forward with all my weight, yanking myself away from Felix. I fell on to cold rough tile floor with a light thud as I got away.

"I suggest you answer my brother he's not one to ask twice" a female voice echoed from above.

I turned my head to face the direction she had spoken, Like I had expected to see, the blonde girl Marcel told me to Rebekah, Klaus's younger sister. Was standing on the opposite side of the room from the staircase looking down from the balcony. Just like her brother she hadn't changed a bit, she was just as beautiful and Marcellus had told me.

She caught me looking at her I instantly looked away avoiding eye contact. Looking at my bare arm I could see a hand print shaped bruise forming on my skin. The ever burning embers that laid inside started to ignite as anger washed over me and I got to my feet.

"You son of a bitch!" I snarled

I didn't even give Felix a chance to turn around and face me I raised my hand flicking my wrist sending him flying across the room colliding into a wall. He hit the ground with a thud, I stormed towards him holding him up against the wall with magic.

"You think because you're a vampire you can go around using super strength to harm people" I snapped at him " How does it feel"

With a flick of my wrist as I spun around I threw him across the room into another wall. I waved my hand around my eyes following him as I smashed him against the walls. I could hear an amused chuckle coming from Klaus on the stairs. The anger that consumed me had no care or concern for who ever saw me until I heard the voice.

"Cendrillon enough" Marcell voice echoed through the compound

My body froze my hand dropping to the side as I released Felix from the grasps causing his to drop to the floor with a smack. I could hear the footsteps echoing down the stairwell behind me.

"Oh come Marcel, I was rather enjoying the show" Klaus spoke with amusement.

"Well it's over now" Marcell stated flatly " Felix are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright Marcel" Felix started getting to his feet and wiping the dust and dirt off himself. "that little bitch is out of fucking control, she burnt down half my apparently she keep messing with my ring. I can't do it anymore."

" Cendr-" Marcel started to say I spun quickly to face him

"In my defence, I'm young bored and left alone 96% of the time. Not to mention i'm a witch with the werewolf gene stuck with a douche bag" I told him honestly

" Both of you fallow me" Marcel said harshly storming towards a room.

I groaned rolling my eyes storming after him I reached the room sitting down in the chair. across from Marcel, Felix came in shortly after sitting next to Marcel glaring at me as Id did.

"You two need to cut this out, your job is to protect her and keep her out of the french quarter Felix" Marcel snapped at him

"She's nuts Marcel" Felix argued

Just like that the arguing started they were yelling at each other straight across the table. Marcel defending me and saying I needed protection that home wasn't safe for me. that it was better for me to be somewhere else. While Felix said I was a nut job that was out of control. After ten minutes of arguing the both got to their feet yelling at each other and pounding on the table as they yelled at eachother.

I stood up neither of them noticed, I turned on my heels storming out on them. I walked back into the main room going right to table, first I pulled myself up to sit on it before leaning back and laying on the table. I closed my eyes Marcel was right I really did need to work on my temper.

"So little darling tell me, how do you know Marcellus?" I heard Klaus voice say close to me

I laid there not bothering open my eyes but mentally rolling them at him. Marcel had told me all about the original family that had raised him. I knew it was better to bite my tongue but every inch of being wouldn't allow that..

"First of Nic, don't ever call me little or darling again. seconly why not ask Marcel" I said with more attitude and bit more bitter than I had attended to

"Because I asked you love" Klaus said casually

"Dont call me that either" I told him coldly

"Well then what should I call you?" he asked with a hint of amusement

"My name is Cendrillon as ridiculous as it sounds it is the name Marcel gave me. I usually got by Cen or Cece" Informed him

"Well then Cen, do tell what is your story" Nic questioned

"Since I have a feeling you're not going away anytime soon, fine" I told him giving in as I sat up opening my eyes

Niklaus had taken a seat in one of the old fancy arm chairs. His chin rested in one hand while he held a glass with ice and what I could only guess was whiskey or bourbon in it. A small sideways smirk pulling on his lips as he watched me. I rolled my eyes lifting my self and maneuvering myself to end of the table hanging my legs off the edge.

"Alright, you wanna know how I know Marcel. I'll tell you about that night." I told him taking in a deep breath before I began my story . It wasn't something I enjoyed talking about but it gotten easier as I got older.

I could see the glow of the full moon though the dirt and moss covered windows. My back was against cold stone wall it was rough against skin. The room around me was dark the only light was that of the dim beams that made it through the stained skylights. The walls were all cement old with cracks water dripping down echoing through the silent room as they hit the floor. Goose bumps form on tender flesh my heart racing in my chest.

Slowly I got my feet my entire body shaking from the cold and fear, the stone floor like ice on my feet. I had been staring at the wooden door across from me for what seemed like forever. I couldn't remember anything, I had just woken up in this cold room my body like ice. The door was wooden the white paint was chipping away exposing the rotten wood underneath. the glass panels that were two wide and four down were cracked with chips and weathered.

I stepped closer to the door my hand reaching out for it, something in me telling me to stay but another part curious to explore. I reached my small arm up turning the handle as I leaned into the door it begrudgingly creaked open; leaving an eerie feeling in the air. I stepped out into the hallway it was dark dimly lit with candle flames dancing shadows along the walls. I looked up and down the hallway. one way was more door the other had stairs.

As I stared at the lit door at the end of the hall I heard a high pitched scream that turning into howl. My brain told me to turn around and run up the stairs but something inside was pulling me towards the door. Before I knew it I found myself in front of the door it was open just a couple inches. the lights were flicking I could hear voice I couldn't make out what they said. Leaning against the door it creaked open I could see multiple body's with strange tools. I didn't know what they were but something in me wanted to know.

I got onto my hands and knees my dress tucking under them as I crawled against the floor. I stayed against the wall behind the body's before I hid under a table. They stabbed the tool into something and as a scream filled the air I knew it was a person. As one turned to get another object another flicked on a machine.

The lights were flashing voices speaking, one screaming something but the only word I understood was run. As the other turned I couldn't see there faces only the gas masks they had on there faces.

" _Grab her" one scream through his mask_

Another came towards me I stumbled to climb out from under the table knocking it over I let out a loud scream. Fear took over me as I ran out of the room tears streaming down my eyes as I ran for the stairs. Each candle I passed in the hallway seemed to explode with life the flame growing sublingually in size as they grew together. the doorways where the first to catch fire as voices screamed they were overtaken by the crackling sound of the fire.

As the ceiling above me caught fire I just made it to the stairs I looked back only to see the entire hallway light up in roaring flames. One of the masked body's on fire flailing around before it fell to the ground. I turned back around I started to run up the long staircase the fire closing in around me the smoke making it hard to breath.

I gasped for air as I fell at the top of the stairs the fire already taking over the building enfolding it in it's rage. I could feel the flames getting closer the heat rising as smoke clouded my vision. I stumbled on to my feet trying to make my way out of burning building. a loud crack filled my ears before my body was forced forward. I hit the ground with a hard thud, I looked behind me terrified to see what looked to be a wolf under a beam over taken by the flames.

I crawled on my hands and knees my dress singed my body covered in ash, the hot smoke filled air making every breath harder than the last. Then I finally saw it the moonlight coming in through an open door I crawled my way over to it. slowly getting to my feet as I got closer. I walked onto the porch then stumbled down the stairs onto the cold wet cobble streets.

I could hear footsteps echoing around me and from light of blazing building behind me I saw a man walking towards me. I stayed there on my knees my body to tired cold and weak to move as I looked up at him. The man stopped in front of me kneeling down he brushed my ash covered brown hair from my face.

" _I'll take care of you little Cendrillon" the man spoke softly and all my fear had disappeared._

"So Marcellus took you in and raised you as his own" Klaus added after I had finished my tale

"Yes he did and as I got older we learned I was witch and then when he took me to a witch to learn about myself she said I was a werewolf and wouldn't help me because I was an abomination" I told him honestly I could see the word hit home with Klaus as I spoke it

"Bet Marcel didn't like that very much" Klaus smirked

"Nope she was his first, "example" I told him sharing his smirk

"Klaus who's this?" I heard a female voice ask from behind

I turned my head looking back over my shoulder to see a girl a little older then myself walking down the stairs. Next to her was the blonde Mickelson girl I knew, Rebekkah. Not that far behind the two of them was a bearded guy in a flannel shirt.

"Hayley this little ash girl is Cendrillon" Niklaus introduced me

I wiped my head around quickly causing my hair to whip around my shoulder as I shot Nik a glare. The man had a playful smirk on his face, he was so lucky he wasn't anyone else and saying that. Behind me I heard a gasp and footsteps.

"It's can't be" I heard a male voice

Before I had a chance to turn around to see what was going on a felt a hand touch my shoulder. I instantly tensed up instinct running through, I spun around quickly jumping off the table as I grabbed the hand that touched me. I twisted and bent it causing the guy in the flannel shirt to fall to his knees back facing me as I held his arm back with his hand bent was small movement and I'd break it.

"Do not touch me" Growled my voice rising as I spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. We thought you were dead!" his voice practically begged

I dropped his hand he instantly pulled it to himself as he turned around I stepped back. Giving him a weary full and confused look; what was he talking about. He got to his feet a look of bewilderment mixed with a look like he had seen a ghost masked his face as he looked at me.

"Jackson.." Hayley's voice questioned, he turned to face her.

"Well look's like the pup's out of the bag huh?" I heard Marcel say

Everyone one of us turned to face him, he had a somewhat guilty look on his face. He reached his arm back scratching his neck. No one said a thing but they all had knowing look on there faces, I was missing something but I didn't know what. As the silence grew I became more and more agitated.

"Alright someone tell me what the hell is going on or I'm going to burst some blood vessels starting with grabby here" I turned to face jackson glaring at him.

"You have no idea" he said softly in shock I gave him a no shit look

"You're a crescent wolf, you're hayley's little sister" Jackson said still in shock my eyes went wide as I looked at him.

"Alright someone who hasn't been gnawing on magic mushrooms on full moons tell me what's going on" I said turning to Marcel I gained a small giggle from Rebekah.

"He's telling you the truth, Show her your birthmark Hayley" Marcel said calmly

I turned around to face her and Jackson once more, she seemed to be just as shocked and stunned at I was for the whole situation. Slowly she turned around pulling her hair over her shoulder and moving her sleeve out of the way. There was the same crescent shaped birthmark on her shoulder the same shoulder and the same size as mine.

I swear right then and there the world stopped spinning and my heart stopped beating as air got caught in my lungs. I stumbled backwards leaning into the table before collapsing on the floor and sitting there. wide eyed my mind racing not sure how to feel what to say, My hand wrapped around me touching the mark.

Jackson was the first to move closer to me he held his hand out. There was something noble about him he was seeming to take it better then Hayley. Putting my hand in his Jack pulled me up with one quick tug once I was standing he gave me space. I leaned against the cloth covered table looking around. Jackson was watching me and Hayley waiting for everything to sink in, Rebekkah looked shocked as Marcel looked guilt ridden. While Klaus was still sitting in his chair with an amused smirk on his face.

I turned my head to look back at Jackson he was still watching me. None of us said a word for twenty minutes before Hayley broke the silence for us. The first thing out of her mouth was angry and directed at Marcel. Her and Jackson were both pissed that he knew that I was crescent and Hayley's sister but didn't tell them. Ten minutes passed of them arguing before I snapped at them and started asking about my parents, the pack, who I was.

"You're name is Terpsichore Zosime Labonair" Jackson told me firmly My mouth dropped as I blinked at him in disbelief, we all did.

"What on earth kind of name is that!" I asked in disbelief " It sounds like some freaking slutty triceratops!" I added

Klaus instantly breaking out into laughter behind me, my face dropped as I turned slowly to face him. I crossed my arms over my chest the hybrid was getting way to much entertainment out of this.

"I don't see why you're laughing, you're so old you probably saw a few of em. Hell you're probably the reason there dead" I sassed him

Klaus instantly became silent his face dropping as he looked at me unamused. As both his sister, and Marcellus let out small chuckles. I smirked proudly at him winking before turning back to face the other.

"She is definitely your sister Hayley" A male voice said before Elijah came out from the shadows at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah she is" Hayley said still in a state of disbelief

Her and I both shared a look of unsure understanding which turned into us just kind of starting at eachother. I couldn't believe it after all these years I had a real family I had a sister.

"Why don't we leave the two of them to talk" Elijah spoke assertively to the group

They all agreed slowly dissipating Jackson giving Hayley words of encouragement. While Marcel gave me a comforting nod before him and Klaus walked away. When they all finally left it was just Hayley and I left in the room. The two of us awkwardly standing there neither of us knowing what to say to each other.

{This is a new story I'm working on guy's. Tell me what do you think?}


	2. Chapter 1

__I carefully peeked around the corner my eyes darting around the empty compound, It was a straight line from here to the door. I had a good chance of sneaking out without getting caught. With my fully stuffed backpack slung over on shoulder I took long stretched out steps on my tippy toes. My arms outstretched for balance, I felt like a cartoon character but it helped to stay as quiet as possible.

As I sleuthed across the main gap my eyes staying vigilant trying not to get caught. I could do this I could taste the freedom the door was ten feet away from me. I picked up the pace still trying to be quiet as I made my way closer

"And where do you think you're going young lady" Marcel's voice rang through the compound.

I froze instantly like someone who had just came face to face with medusa. I had one leg up in the air partially bent my arms outstretched. I was so close to getting out without being seen, I could of tried to run for it but I knew he'd catch me. If it had been Jackson catching me trying to sneak out I would of bolted and dealt with over protective consequences later. With Marcel I knew I wouldn't make it out the gate before he caught me.

I bit my inner lip turning on one foot as I lowered the other and dropped my hands to my side. At first I kept my eyes on the ground before the slowly wandered up to see Marcel. He was leaning against a doorway a raised brow and his arms folded over his chest. He had the looked of a scolding parent and that's exactly what he was as he waited for me to answer him.

"I was going to meet up with Josh get ready for tonight" I told him simply lying straight to his face, my nose twitching as I did

"Cen darling that's lie" Elijah outed me from his spot on the balcony

I dropped my head dramatically swinging to lightly to side to took at him and shoot him a glare. He simply just stood there watching his arm tucked behind him. I turned back to face Marcel to say he looked unimpressed was an understatement. He raised his arm pointing to the staircase he didn't need to say a word for me to know I was in trouble. I stomped my foot storming off towards the stairs.

" When I come check on you, you better be practicing" Marcel said firmly, I groaned loudly.

"Where are the fun siblings when I need them" I groaned annoyed as I walked up the steps

As I pouted down the hallway I made sure to huff loudly in Elijah's direction to make sure he knew I wasn't happy with him. I stormed into my room flicking my wrist back slamming my door loudly. Walking over to my bed I dropped my bag on the floor before I sat down on the edge of it folding my arms over my chest.

I was pissed today was supposed to be my day, it was the day Marcel and I claimed to be my birthday. It was a month and a day after Marcellus had found and taken me in; Halloween. I loved it growing up getting to part take in the all the haunting and magic not to mention it was Voodoo experience from the oct 30 to november 1 and I had already missed the first day.

I sat there in my room pouting for a bit before I remembered something I had read in the grimoire. Davina had lent me to help learn controll, It was a basic spell book for young witches. I spun around on my bed reaching under my pillow for the book. Pulling it out I sat crossed legged as I opened the book searching through the pages. When I found the page I smirked to myself it was a basic projection spell but it would do the trick.

Getting off my bed taking my book with me I went over to antique roll top desk Niklaus had given me. It was a nice gesture but I'm pretty sure he was just trying to Elijah's super soft and fancy bed covers that made it felt like you were sleeping on a cloud. I sat down at the desk using my key to unlock it before sliding the lid up. I turned my head checking over my shoulder I flicked my wrist locking my door before turning back to my desk

Feeling around the drawers and spaces I pressed a couple hidden buttons. Realising the secret compartments, I started pulling out the ingredients I needed for the spell. Pulling open the second to last drawer going down the right side I release the false bottom pulling out the last bit of ingredients I needed. The book said with practice the spell could be learnt without needing any kind of binders or spells. It was a trick I'd love to learn but I was in a bit of a pinch and needed a quick fix.

Setting the spell up and mixing in the ingredients I quickly made a binding doll. I placed the doll in the bowl ingredients making sure it was fully saturated in the mixture. I picked up the letter opener cutting the palm of my hand. Holding it over the bowl I curled my hand into a ball squeezing it over the bowl. I chanted the words from the grimoire as my blood dripped into the bowl. When blue smoke came bellowing out of the bowl I pulled my hand away quickly wrapping the cut with a cloth.

Picking the binder doll out of the the bowl I placed it on the desk before putting all my ingredients and supplies away back in there hiding spots. Taking the binder doll I taped it under the chair before taking a step back I said the last words complete and setting off the spell. Blue smoke whirled around the chair before clearing leaving a visible ghost of me sitting at the desk looking at the grimoire. I smirked to myself this was going to work out perfectly.

I walked over to my bed taking my shoes off I stuck them on the side pockets of my backpack before standing back up. I picked my bag up hanging it over my shoulder I walked over to the balcony. Looking over the edge I took a deep breath atleast I was on the second floor and not the third. I put my hands on the railing pushing myself up I swung one leg over straddling the railing.

" I might regret this" I mumbled to myself flipping my other leg over.

Crouching down I held onto the bars I lowered myself as much as I could before holding onto the edge of the balcony. I stretched my legs out infront of me my bare feet touching the cold metal of the lamp post that went up the side of the building. I wrapped my toes around it letting one hand go I reached it under holding onto the pole. Letting go of the balcony I gripped onto the post with my other hand. Carefully I shimmied my way down the pole when I was about 3 feet from the bottom I let go dropping onto the the ground.

The first thing I did was reach back into my bag and take my shoes out slipping them back on before heading down an alleyway. I would of taken a main route but I knew if I did I'd get caught. My plan was to hide out till it got darker get changed into my costume then hit the streets. Staying to the alley ways I walked around till I found a small tourist filled old fashioned dinner.

I took a stool on the front bar counter, it only took seconds for a waitress to come up to me. I got a chocolate milkshake and bowl of spicy shrimp and sausage Jambalaya. By the time I had finished my food and milkshakes people were starting to appear in the streets with their costumes. I decided now would be a good time to get changed into my costume. Heading into the bathroom I headed into the wheelchair accessible stall since it was the biggest.

Unzipping my bag I started pulling my outfit out starting with my dress It was a strapless sweetheart designed with a sequined and jeweled fitted bodice. The skirt was flared and flouncy and it read upper half of my mid thigh. I quickly changed into the dress before pulling my shoes out, they were faux leather black ankle booties. They had a lace up front and a chain dangling on the sides the heels himself were 4 1/2 inches. I leaned against the wall to slip my feet in before bending over and lacing them up. Still leaning over I reached my hand into my bag finally pulling out the red tie up hooded cake that came with it. I draped it around my shoulders before tying the silk string into a tight bow.

Picking my bag up I walked out of the stall and headed towards sinks, I placed my bag on the counter before getting make up bag. I started digging through the bag doing light cover up and concealer followed by a dark smokey cat eye with a hint of burgundy to it. I paired it with a Matte maroon and wine ombre lip. I put in the fake fangs making sure they were stuck in with denture glue. Running my tongue over them to make sure they were stuck in I was happy with them. I washed my hands off in the sink before reaching into the front pocket of my makeup bag.

I took my contact case out twisting the lid off I lightly touched a clean finger to the contact before lifting my head up and separating my eyelids with two fingers. I carefully pressed the contact to my eye before closing it tightly and rolling my eye around to make sure it stuck; I repeated it with the second contact. I kept my eyes shut for a couple moments moving my eyes around making sure the contact were in place. I opened my eyes smirking to myself I was rather proud of my outfit the contacts I had picked were black and yellow and the closets once I could find to look like Hayley and Klaus.

I took a step back pulling the elastic off the end of my braid, I started working my fingers through my hair undoing my braid. I ran my fingers through my hair as I fixed it adjusting the waves how I wanted. I took a step back looking over myself in the mirror smirking to myself. I was rather proud of my rendition of a little red riding hybrid.

Putting everything back in my back I swung it over my shoulder before heading out of the washroom. I looked up at the clock that was on the wall of the diner, over an hour getting ready. I gave a goodbye wave to the waitress before I walked out into bustling city street. Flipping my hood up I snuck into a tour group of a bunch of dressed up tourists heading towards the abattoir. As we walked closer to it I dug into my bag pulling out my phone and wallet sticking them into the pocket I had sewn into cape. Reaching the building I discreetly tossed my bag into the bush near the entrance before sneaking off towards the festival.

As I got closer to the festival the louder it got and the more people crowded the street. Getting closer to the stage I made my way into the mob of people. I spent hours dancing talking with strangers and listening to stories about voodoo. Went the sun had completely set and night had came the street's lit up with lights. The stage was shooting candy out into the crowds everyone screaming and cheering.

Walking around I saw a green sucker on the ground, I picked it up making sure it wasn't crushed before pulling the wrapper off. I popped the sucker in my mouth and started walking around the festival enjoying the company of people. Feeling a hand on my waste I spun around quickly a man with slicked back black hair a colored in widow's peak with the darkest eyes Ive ever seen and a dracula costume stood behind me. I took my sucker out of my mouth as I looked at him.

"C'mon baby let's dance" He winked at me

"No thank you" I declined putting my sucker back in

I pulled away and started to walk away from him I didn't get very far when a hand gripped my arm uncomfortably tight. Taking the sucker out, I bit my inner lip taking a deep breath before turning around to come face to face with the same guy.

"Let me go" I said sternly.

"Cmon you sexy little vixen, I got something much better for you to suck on" he growled in a attempting to be sexy tone as he grabbed his crotch.

"I'll stick with my sucker, wouldn't want to choke" I said coldly before turning away.

I lightly clenched my fist as I stormed away taking in deep breaths. It was a good thing Elijah, Jackson and Hayley had been helping me learn to control my anger. I may not of been able to use magic on him due to Marcel's rules but I could still sack him. As I stormed away I passed a vender going around the other side of it I saw the man that had harassed me. I did my best to ignore him walking over to one of the art vendors.

I looked around the table it was filled with beautiful art pieces painted on glass and tiles. As I walked around I accidentally scratched the back of my hand on piece of glass that was slightly hanging over the side of the table. I flinched slightly hissing as I felt the pain I lifted my hand to look at it, there was a small amount of blood coming from it.

"Are you alright little lady?" the old vendor asked, I looked up at the greying man

"I'm fine just a scratch" I told him smiling lifting my hand up as I walked away.

I looked over my shoulder, the creep that had been following me had seemed to walk away. I decided I'd head to the halloween party at the bar Cami worked at. Instead of taking the long way I headed for the back alley. As I walked down the alley I could of sworn I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around my eyes darting around behind me it was empty, no one from the festival even looking down the alley. I walked quickly down the alley way a breeze causing a shiver down my spine. I pulled my cape around me more pulling the hood back up as I walked. suddenly my body was pinned against the stone cold wall pain rippling through my back. As I let out a gasp of air from having the wind knocked out of me.

His head was bent down his hand on my throat, he didn't need to up I knew it was the man who had stalked me. Every natural instinct in me was telling me to blast him off me deal with marcel later, but as he looked up I froze. The veins protruding out from under his eyes were pure black his eyes boring into me his fangs sticking out of his lips.

"Don't move, don't make a sound" his irises grew as he compelled me pulling the sucker from my mouth.

I wanted to scream, run, blast him away, turn his blood to acid the list was endless. I was terrified and unable to protect myself. A tear ran down my cheek as he leaned closer to my neck. I closed my eyes tightly, if he was going to bite and suck my blood I wasn't going to watch. I felt his fangs pierced my skin I gasped whimpering.

In a heartbeat the hand was released from around my neck the body ripped away from me followed by a loud smacking sound and groan. I slowly opened my eyes still not being able to pull my body away from the wall. In front of me stood the back of a familiar head slightly tilted to the side glaring at the man who was laying on top of the now dented dumpster lid. above where he had collided with the wall was chipped and cracked.

"You really shouldn't of done that" Klaus's voice was dripping with rage.

The man dressed as dracula groaned as he pushed himself off the lid of the dumpster and dropping onto the ground. He straightened himself up glaring at Klaus he was smart he would of ran right then and there; but he wasn't smart.

"She's mine, I just claimed her" the man smirked

In a second he had went around Klaus and was standing in front of me. I wanted nothing more than to snap at him. He opened his mouth wide tilting his back before lunging it forward towards my neck. He stopped mid way his eyes going wide his mouth falling right before his body dropped at my feet. I slowly looked up to see Niklaus glaring down at the man's dead body, his hand complete drenched in blood as it dripped from the heart he clenched in his hands. Klaus casually looked up at me a smirk forming on his face, murder still masking his eyes.

" He really shouldn't of said that" Klaus said coldly with a flat face.

Suddenly a small giggled formed in my chest escaping my lips as I slowly started smiling at Klaus. He raised a confused eyebrow at me as if I had gone mad. I couldn't blame him but I finally being able to move and controll my self mixed with the relief and Niklaus comment. Something in me just snapped and seeing him standing there so casually after ripping a man's heart out for some reason had amusement in it for me.

Stepping over the body I took a long stride towards Klaus. I completely ignored the bleeding heart and the mess on his hands as I swung my arms around him. I rested my forehead in the crook of his neck, Klaus let out a small chuckle. I heard the heart splat against the ground as Niklaus wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing out past dark young lady" Klaus's voiced sounded stern as he pulled away

I looked down scratching the back of my neck lightly flinched when I touched the tender skin around the bite mark. I slowly looked up at Klaus nervously biting my lip.

" I was celebrating my birthday?" I asked more then told, I could see it on his face he wasn't impressed with me.

Klaus sighed heavily shaking his head giving a little smirk, no matter how disappointed or mad he might of been about me sneaking out. It didn't surprise him he knew I was a bit of a wild one. He lifted his hand up pulling his sleeve down he bit into his wrist lightly and held it up to me. I lightly gripped his arm leaning my head forward I wrapped my lips around the mark sucking out a small amount of blood before releasing his hand.

"Still tastes like I ate bag of pennies to me" I informed Klaus gaining a chuckle as he pulled his sleeve back up

"let's get you bar for your party before Marcel realizes you're missing, by the way nice projection spell back at the compound" Klaus smirked at me as he draped his arm over my shoulder

"You knew?" I questioned

"Cen Sweetheart I've been around for along time I've seen my fair share of projection spells" Klaus informed me

I nodded in agreeance it'd make sense I was just glad it was him that figure it out and not Marcel. The two of us made our way out onto the street we were probably half way to Cami's when my feet started to kill. I stopped in the street holding onto Nicklaus's shoulder he stopped next to me. I leaned against him as I pulled my heels off stretching my toes as they were free.

"They make your ass and legs look amazing but these things were created by the devil I swear" I grumbled still stretching out my feet, Klaus chuckled at my comment.

"Well then, let me"

I went to ask Nik what he was going on about but before I got the chance he had lifted me off my feet and scooped me up in his arms. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck, He had one arm supporting my back the other tucked under my legs keeping my dress pinned to my legs.

"So uncalled for" I informed him

"It's your birthday, I'd suck it up while you can" Klaus hinted winking at me

" Good point, Carry away" I smirked relaxing into his arms.

Klaus smirked as he started carrying me down the street towards the bar Cami worked at. I was excited and nervous for my birthday, most of the pack as well as some vamps would be there as well as Davina. They all were getting along now but that didn't mean they still didn't have their differences. The grudge against wolves and vamps ran thick, I could only hope they'd stay calm for the night.


End file.
